This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful stop for the material which is to be sewn which is adapted to cooperate with a presser plate which moves downwardly against the stop and which includes a surface against which the material to be sewn is fed which is made of a compressible material so that it may be contacted by the presser plate and moved downwardly to permit the plate to firmly engage and hold the material to be sewn.
In a known sewing machine, the stop element projecting under the presser element for the sewing material has a predetermined thickness. The thickness of the stop element must be so dimensioned that it is positively below the thickness of the sewing material to be applied in the compressed state to ensure sufficient clamping of the sewing material by the presser element. On the other hand, the height of the stop element must be large enough to provide a sufficient stop surface for the sewing material to be applied. When sewing materials of different thickness, the known model has the drawback that the above-mentioned requirements cannot always be met. There is also a risk that a part of the sewing material will move during the compression by the present element between the pressing element and the stop element, and be clamped there. Consequently, a number of stop elements, which are adapted to the thickness of the sewing material, must be kept in stock in the known arrangement.